


baby boy

by flymetomanchester



Series: Parent!Phan (Maeve) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: phil wants to have another baby and wishes to adopt, dan does not.





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the phandom fit fest bingo fest! 
> 
> [You can view my card here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PwTUGWOmOBgwdEE_vH6vwhQl9wnNW9Bw/view?usp=sharing)

“Phil, no,” Dan said, picking up Maeve’s blanket off the floor and continued walking through the hall.

Dan was getting aggravated, to say the least. It was turning into the utmost of rage towards Phil slowly. Slowly, but surely.

Since Maeve was born, Dan knew that Phil wanted more kids. After the first week Maeve was home they had a conversation about it. Phil more so talking and Dan just listening to Phil talk to Maeve through the wall. Phil always wanted to adopt as well. Which is what he was on about now. It wasn’t that Dan never wanted more kids, he just didn’t think it was a good time right now and Phil was bothered by that. That is if he did want another baby.

“Why Dan? Maeve’s almost six now.” Phil said following him. “Wh- what - how much longer are we supposed to wait?”

Dan sighed. He was getting tired of the baby nonsense and even though he knew that Phil wanted another baby. But part of him couldn’t see that happening no matter how much he willed himself to. He so dearly wished he could see Maeve with a younger brother or sister and how she would be to them. He knew Maeve would more than likely be a good older sister. That wasn’t the problem.

“I don’t know Phil. But for now, we aren’t.” Dan muttered, walking to the washroom. Opening the lid he sighed and tossed Maeve’s blanket in and turned the water on.

He and Phil had learned the hard way about washing Maeve’s blanket while she was awake. She dragged the blanket everywhere, outside even if Dan and Phil weren’t careful. It was almost like her best friend since Ash passed. Being four she had no idea what that meant, other than their puppy wasn’t around anymore.

Of course, this had hit Dan and Phil harder than Maeve and they knew that. Maeve however, even though she had no idea what was going on, just knew her parents were upset. Phil for a week had cleaned excessively until his hands hurt to distract himself. Dan would just lay in bed staring at the wall. Maeve would come in and lay beside him and make him smile. Or she’d grab the book they read to her at night and would try and read it to Dan. Although her reading was babbling and just her excitingly pointing at pictures.

Maybe that’s where the problem stemmed down from for Dan. Before losing Ash it was like they had two kids. Ash was as much family as Maeve was and when they lost him, Dan thinks maybe that’s where something changed. Something inside him that dreaded the idea of another kid. Or a dog even, for that matter coming into their family.

Turning around, Phil was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His arms were folded and he was staring at Dan. His hair was pushed back and Dan could see his natural roots coming in since he hadn’t had time to dye his hair lately.

“What?”

“Dan you can’t just say no and not give me a reason.”

Sighing annoyed, Dan shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Phil I don’t think now is a good time. Besides I don’t know if having another kid is a good idea.”

“How Dan? I’m getting older I - “

“So am I. Or did you forget that?” Dan cut him off annoyed.

“It’s different Dan. You’re still in your twenties. I’m not.”

“Oh, because you’re getting older we should do what you want?” Dan snapped. Phil stared at him with his eyes glossing over. He shook his head and walked away, going into their bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Dan stood in the washroom and sighed once more as he registered what was happening. There wasn’t much that he could do. Other than the obvious and change his mind, but he wasn’t doing that and he knew that.

What both of them had forgotten to think about was that Maeve was still wide awake in the living room. She heard the door slam and Dimples climbed onto her lap purring. Looking back towards the hall as she pet her. Dan was still fiddling in the washroom and he walked out and sat on the couch.

Maeve turned and looked at him, while he was paying her no mind. He started to scroll mindlessly, and slightly aggressively through the channels. She was confused. Dan never seemed this way unless something bad happened. Carefully placing Dimples beside her on the floor, she stood up and ran back the hall. She could feel Dan’s eyes on her.

The door across the hall from her room, which belonged to her parents, was closed. Maeve learned that the door was never closed unless something was wrong. Reaching up she grabbed the door handle, pushing the door open and walked in.

“Go away Dan,” Phil mumbled and sniffled. His back was facing the door and he was curled up on the bed. Maeve stood there a bit confused and she went over and climbed up on the bed. “Da-“ Phil stopped himself, “Oh.” He wiped his eyes realizing it was Maeve as she sat on Dan’s side of the bed.

“Daddy is mad,” Maeve said and stared at Phil. She frowned. “Why are you crying?”

“N- no reason baby.” Phil sat up carefully and rubbed his eyes and Maeve climbed onto his lap. He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her and sighed. Maeve cuddled into him and closed her eyes.

Dimples came wandering in and jumped on the bed. Phil cracked a smile and Maeve wiggled from his arms to get her. Phil watched Maeve hold her cat and his eyes welled with tears again. He longed to see Maeve with a younger sibling but Dan just didn’t understand it. He didn’t.

Phil quickly sent Maeve off with the cat and went back to laying down and crying quietly. Maeve was confused and went running to Dan.

“Daddy!” She yelled running in, her feet pounding against the floor.

“Hm?” He looked over at her and she climbed onto the couch quickly.

“Da is crying.”

He looked at her and raised his brow. Crying? Was it because of him? Because he didn’t want to have another baby and Phil did? Did this really mean so much to Phil that it was upsetting him and Dan was just numb to the idea?

“Daddy?” Maeve said and tapped him to get his attention. Dan shook his head and looked at her. “Why is Da sad?”

Dan didn’t answer her. He just sat thinking. Getting up, he went to their room and opened the door. Phil was still lying on the bed, but he was under the blanket curled up this time, holding the bear that Maeve got them for Christmas last year. Well, Dan’s mum helped her, but it was still a gift from her to them.

He went over and sat on the bed and fiddled with this hands. Phil sniffled and didn’t bother moving away from Dan. He mumbled something that Dan himself couldn’t hear. Dan’s heart started to ache, and guilt settled in him. He didn’t mean to upset him terribly. He didn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Dan started and rubbed his eyes. “I just, after we lost Ash the idea of another kid, or a dog even hurts too much. It feels like we’re replacing him.”

Phil still didn’t bother moving to look at Dan. His breath was shaky and he could feel tears well in his eyes. “We’ll never replace him, Dan.” Phil all but whispered.

It was silent.

“Why do you want another baby so badly?” Dan asked without thinking.

Bad mistake. As soon as those words rolled off his tongue he knew he made a mistake. It was insensitive to ask that, yet he did. Why? Dan wasn’t sure. He never stops to think before he speaks and this just proved that.

Phil’s shoulders tensed and fury filled his veins. Why did he want another baby? The answer was simple. He always wanted two or more children, ever since he was younger. But once he met Dan and fell in love he knew he wanted a family with Dan someday, and that someday started when they brought Maeve home for the first time.

“Shit, fuck- I - sorry.” Dan stuttered. “Sorry.”

The rest of the day was filled with silence. Phil eventually came out, showered and changed into sweatpants and his favorite hoodie. Well, it was Dan’s hoodie that he stole from him years back. It was also cold in their apartment, and Phil hated the cold. Dan liked it and Maeve did as well. Mainly because it meant she could snuggle under the covers with either Dan or himself. He loved spending time with her since he knew that sadly one day she’s gonna grow up and possibly not want to things like that anymore.

Phil shook his head and got up carefully and walked out. His feet were heavy and Dan could hear his footsteps shuffling away. Dan buried his face in his hands and internally cursed at himself. He couldn’t make this better, could he? He just kept making it worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
